Night swim confessionals
by Urd85613
Summary: Some people just can't take a hint. Unfortunately for Ororo Kurt is one of those people. Some Kuroro fluffy goodness, one shot.


Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to say this but…I don't own any Marvel characters and make no money off this story.

Author's notes: Another prompt story for Legends of Cerebro. This time I picked the swim prompt. (Check it out, read some great stories, sign up.) I will have translations at the bottom. Please leave reviews and or comments.

Special Thanks to: Baldore for being a second set of eyes. Beaine McChimp for reading my whacky ideas. And to Shadoweddancer for reminding me of an idea I had forgotten all about and for editing this story.

Summery: Some people just can't take a hint. Unfortunately for Ororo Kurt is one of those people. Some Kuroro fluffy goodness, one shot.

Night swim confessionals…

It was a sweltering summer afternoon and even though Kurt still did not wish to go swimming, someone had to watch the kids in the pool. The summers usually meant half as many students and staff, which left the furry blue mutant holding the bag today. _Oh well, it still beats having to help clean the elephant trailers on the hot summer days in Bavaria,_ Kurt remarked to himself, reminiscing about his more labored days at the circus.

He sat under an umbrella with a glass of ice tea in one hand and a well-worn copy of the three musketeers in the other. Despite knowing the story line for line, Kurt had been pretty engrossed until he felt a reprieve from the heat in the form of a gentle breeze. He put down his book, looked across the pool towards the walkway, and found Ororo returning from her shopping trip with Jean.

_Hmm...What garment could possibly do her justice,_ he mused when her smiling sapphires met his amber orbs. _A swimsuit maybe,_ he questioned eyeing her shopping bag. _At least that would be a sight truly worth hanging around in the heat to see. Nein… do not be so shameful,_ he chided himself for the naughty thought. _Argh… but perhaps it is time to confess these feelings? Get them out in the open one way or the other. It is good for the soul, ja?_

_Nein, Ororo is a good friend, and despite some charming wit, still so very out of your league. There is no point in such thoughts. _His insecurity and fear argued._ It could only serve to make things awkward. _

The breeze increased in strength and Kurt realized _she_ was doing it. Moreover, it was blowing right in his direction. Ororo was doing it for _him_.

_Ah… her friendship is not something I could bear to lose. _ He decided to concede that the naysayer in his head had a point. Kurt gave a merry wave of thanks, as she was too far away to call out to.

Ororo stopped on the patio to return the wave then grabbed the pitcher of ice tea and started walking towards him.

"Aww... Ororo, first a breeze and now a refill. Please tell me what I did to be so graced by the kindness of such a heavenly engel. I will to do it again," Kurt winked taking the offered pitcher. "And often." Kurt gave his coolest smile hoping to disguise that he felt anything but.

The white cotton sundress was most becoming against the contrast of her delicious looking milk chocolate skin. Truthfully, there was not a thing Kurt adored more than Ororo's company. However, he wished that the timing were better. _Wunderbar, here I am sweating like a swine just when she strolls by looking as pretty and fresh as a daisy._

"Well, besides being a grateful, handsome, sliver-tongued charmer, how about being kind enough to keep your eyes on the pool in this blistering heat?"

Kurt scooted over making room for Ororo to sit underneath the umbrella, which she accepted. "Other than this heat it has been quite enjoyable. I got a good bit of reading done."

"I still feel bad for your suffering," Ororo said as she brought about another breeze.

"Aww...thank you milady," Kurt sighed with closed eyes.

"I wish could do more. I'd offer to switch places with you but Jean and I are on dinner duty tonight and I'm afraid you'd be twice as hot in there. It's too bad really," Ororo said wistfully. "I would truly love a swim."

"It is supposed to be quite humid tonight my fraulein. Why not come back later?" Kurt helpfully suggested.

"That is a good idea only…"

_Uh oh,_ Kurt knew he had just opened Pandora's box.

"It's really no fun swimming alone," Ororo drawled while the tip of her forefinger ran over a furry blue arm. Kurt wondered if the goddess noticed how she made his fur stand on end. _Surely not, or she probably would not continue doing it. _"So would you consider joining me?"

Ororo was a hard woman for Kurt to say no to on many levels, especially when her big blue eyes went puppy dog and were accompanied by full pouty lips. It took nearly all his will to tell her, "I would normally love to Ororo, but sadly I must decline. The whole reason I am not joining the kids now is because Scott chose to switch over to saltwater this summer." Kurt made a face of distain thinking about what a pain it was to clean out his fur.

Ororo was not normally one to push, yet Kurt could see that, for some reason, today she was not going to take no for answer. "Oh come Kurt, surely a refreshing swim is worth some extra time in the shower… maybe worth the extra time with me?" If Kurt hadn't been distracted by the enticing way Ororo's pearl white teeth snagged on her bottom lip, he might have caught the way her eyes pleadingly searched his, or the hesitant shake in her voice as she asked the question.

"Hmm… perhaps I could just sit out here with you. Towel dry you off when you have had your fill," Kurt offered with a wagging brow.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Kurt, that's no fun."

"Well, maybe Jean would like to come with you. I am sure after working in the kitchen it will be refreshing for the both of you."

Kurt silently declared himself a lovesick fool when he found the way her nose scrunched up in annoyance utterly adorable. "Where is that famed sense of chivalry? A lady has requested the presence of your company," Ororo scolded.

Kurt winced from the jab at his honor but still wanted to avoid the swim. "Just why do you want **_me_** to go with you so bad Ororo?" he playfully whined, truly not understanding why it was so important that he got in the pool with her.

Ororo had suddenly made her face unreadable. However Kurt knew better than to think the wheels were not always turning in her mind. There was a long pause and Kurt began to wonder why Ororo was trying to choose her words so carefully. He was just about to ask when Ororo gave a heavy shrug of her shoulders followed by a defeated sigh, as if she finally gave up or just decided she no longer cared about the right way to give her answer.

"Because it will be well after curfew and I know for a fact every other staff member still here will be busy," Ororo stated fatly. "And well… I would like very much to spend sometime **_alone_** with you and thought you might like… want… the same thing too? So I'll be out here at ten. Hopefully you will be too," Ororo huffed while gracefully rising to her feet.

Before walking away she bent down for the pitcher in front of him, holding his gaze with hers one more time. "Besides, it has been far too long since I've had the opportunity to ogle you in your swimwear," Ororo told Kurt with a wickedly smug smile curling her lips. "And frankly Kurt, I'm a little insulted it would take this much tail twisting when you could be ogling me in mine." With that and a cheeky wink, Ororo sashayed her way inside leaving the elf so stunned that for once he forgot to watch her swaying hips.

Kurt sat under the umbrella with his mouth agape for at least a good five minutes. _There is just no way… there is just no way on the Lord's good green earth Ororo could have meant that the way it sounded? Of course I would love it if she had._ For Kurt loved Ororo, loved her long before he ever admitted it to himself.

Kurt tried, albeit he thought not very well, to cover up the depths of his feelings. They were great friends, comrades, and family. He didn't want to sully that. Despite all the confidence he had gained over the years, when it came to Ororo, Kurt was terrified at how much the rejection would hurt - as it was bound to coming from the one who meant the most to him. _It must have been a joke. Ja, just our normal everyday teasing,_ Kurt concluded later as he and the students went inside to get ready for dinner.

(************************************************* )

In fact, Kurt had enough humor about himself to find the way Ororo had left him stupidly stunned amusing and shared the story with Logan as they fixed the school van after dinner. "After all, she is strong, wise, kind, and very humorous when she cares to be, and so very schöne. It's almost kind of funny really."

"Hmm… don't know elf. Ororo can also be pretty darn blunt when the mood strikes. Are you sure she was just pulling your tail?" his best friend asked from underneath the chassis.

"But of course, what else could it be? Are you really saying…" Kurt found he couldn't even finish the thought.

"All I'm saying is- Hey, hand me another flash light." Kurt quickly dug through the toolbox and handed it to Logan, eager to hear him finish. "What was I-, yeah right, so Ro and I had a few dates. It was nice… but it wasn't going anywhere. I knew it and she knew it. Only Ororo was the one with the stones to point it out. Brought me a six pack and by the second can she had cleared the air and we were right as rain."

"Ja, that is nice mein freund, but I do not see what that has to do with this situation." Kurt stated while peering down at Logan from the hole where the engine use to be.

"Shit, I should have let the engine drop on your blue head, then maybe you would have found a damn clue along with the crack." Logan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh… all I'm saying is maybe Ororo was making a real pass at you. And maybe you should start thinking about how you feel about that and maybe… I don't know… tell her how you feel! Now enough of this mushy crap and turn on the radio so we can listen to the game."

(************************************************) 

"What is there to think about?" Kurt mumbled as he made his way towards the pool later on that night. _Of course I would jump at the chance to be with her but… _as he looked at his reflection in the glass patio door donned in bright yellow trunks. Kurt wondered how Ororo ever took him seriously at all, never mind as a love interest.

Kurt stood by the edge of the pool and looked around but it appeared that Ororo was nowhere to be found. _Maybe she was kidding about the whole thing? Maybe she did not think I would come?_ "Ororo," he called out.

Once the name left Kurt's mouth a fog crawled rapidly over the scene. It was so thick Kurt could barely see the three-fingered hand he waved in front of him. Before Kurt could process anything, the swift thief had shoved him into the pool.

Splash!

_That sneaky weather witch,_ the acrobat grumbled from the bottom of the pool. He quickly swam up ready to chew Ororo out for playing dirty till the sound of her giggle cut through the fog, ringing in his pointed ears.

"Hehehe, forgive me my friend, but I could not help myself. You're a hard man to get one over on."

"Ja, I am usually the one playing the prank," Kurt agreed. "Is this why you called me out tonight fraulein? To make a joke of…"

Kurt's words fell as the fog dissipated and he took in the sight of Ororo standing over by the edge of the pool.

He didn't think there could have been a swimsuit more perfect for a night swim or her figure than the silver bikini. It hugged her sumptuous figure and reflected a touch even in the low light. _Ororo has clearly started without me,_ Kurt remarked to himself noting how snow-white tresses clung to her stunning body and dripped tiny beads of water that ran down her curves in the most tantalizing way.

"Mein Gott…" Kurt hoped that came out as more of a whisper and not the hoot it had sounded like in his head.

"Well that's what you get for keeping a lady waiting," Ororo teased, taking a statuesque leg down into the water just enough to kick up a splash at him. However, Ororo made the mistake of leaning over just a tad too much.

"Hmm… if my punishment is seeing you in this than I shall always arrive ten minutes tardy for everything from now on," Kurt replied.

"Oh, so you like it," she cooed while batting fake innocent eyes.

_Wie… That is an understatement._ "Ororo, you look like a siren on the rocks of a jagged shore tempting sailors to their doom with delights they shall never have." The compliment was accompanied by an impish grin that flashed his fangs.

Ororo leaned further down and over the water, her eyes locking with his. "How would a sailor, or any man for that matter, know what they could have if they never sought to claim it? Never even dared to ask for it."

_There is something… audacious… about the look she is giving me. Could it… nein._ Kurt shoved the flicker of hope aside. Choosing to focus on getting her back, he hooked his tail around a shapely calf and pulled Ororo into the pool.

Once Ororo got her bearings they both went on the attack, splashing each other with blind fury. Kurt used the distraction of all the water flying about to inch his way just close enough to get his tail around her. As Kurt started to draw Ororo into his open arms he mused about how easy it had been.

"Do you admit defeat Ororo?" Kurt asked over her neck with an amused growl as she playfully struggled against him.

"Oh, you know I could get out of this if wanted too."

"Wirklich Schönheit," Kurt's whole body reverberated with a hearty chuckle. "So why don't you?"

The playfulness came to a screeching halt when Ororo retorted, "Who said I wanted to?"

Her back was pressed to his chest so Kurt could not see her face. _If I could look into her eyes right now would that same daring look be there?_ The water and night air was perfectly warm but he thought maybe she had shivered a bit when he spoke. He looked over Ororo's shoulder. Her chest seemed to rise and fall a touch too quickly. _And her lips… are they quivering? Nein, Ororo is just pulling my tail again._

With her warm supple body in his arms in just the tiny swimsuit, it felt too good, too wonderful, and the playful chain pulling was now coming off more like a cruel joke.

"Kurt, is everything alright?"

"Ja, you know Ororo, you really had me amused all day with your parting lines this afternoon." Kurt huffed, dropping his arms and stepping away from her. "Wanting to be **_alone_** with me, ogling me. Ja, it was really quite funny."

"Why was it funny?" Ororo asked in a curious tone. "Do you think that would be so awful?"

"Nein, you misunderstand Ororo. Of course... any man would leap at the honor," Kurt assured. "But to jest, that you could…" _want me._ Kurt shook his head. "Well… your teasing is almost a little mean- spirited. However, I know you ment no malice, so do not worry."

Kurt turned to Ororo with a weak smile that fell completely flat when he saw how despondently sad she looked. _What could be-._

The eerie quietness of the moment was broken when Ororo spat, "If you find that tall tale funny, you're going to find the part where I admit I'm in love with you hilarious!" For a moment Ororo seemed surprised by her own admission but made no attempt to take back her words.

_Dear god…she loves…me! That's what she said. _Kurt was once again shocked, stunned and now overjoyed by her words. However, he could not find it in him to speak. Although Kurt wanted nothing more than to scream his rapture into the night so everyone in the school, no, everyone in the world would know that Ororo Munroe was in love with him! To let her know that never in his life had the once outcast man felt happier. Everything Kurt felt for Ororo was trying to escape at once, making his brain a jumbled mess, even as he realized his silence only hurt Ororo more.

"You know Kurt, I thought one of the good things about you having a god of your own would be that you might just see me as a regular woman!"

Her eyes flickered and her body shook. Kurt could tell she was fighting against her emotions so they would not effect her powers. "Just a woman who held an interest in you and you her. Maybe even, heaven forbid, one you might have the nerve to pursue instead of one you'll walk but never dare to cross that line into something more with!"

After her rant Kurt could still not make himself move or speak, even as a horrified look crept over Ororo's face. "Unless… oh my Kurt, I'm sorry for yelling. I have just misread things. I saw what I wanted to see and made an utter fool of myself... my apologies. Goodnight."

"Uh! Ororo-" Her hasty retreat finally snapped Kurt into action. Teleporting, he met Ororo by the patio door.

With her head squarely down Ororo walked right into the warm dry towel that was then wrapped around her. She straightened her head looking at Kurt with questioning lips, which were promptly answered when he laid a soft tender kiss on them.

"Nein, my liebe. You have not misread a thing, for I do love you Ororo."

"You do?" Ororo asked with an unsure expression.

_Ah, do not blow this any further Wagner. You must make Ororo believe you!_

"Ja, Ororo, Ich liebe dich, ahem… excuse me." Kurt took a few beats to calm down, as he tended to forget his English when too emotional or excited. "Ororo, I have loved you for so long I scarcely remember a time when I did not."

Kurt hands moved to frame her lovely face. His thumbs lightly caressed the line of her jaw. Kurt kept affectionately tracing along till a gratifying mew of his name escaped from Ororo's sweet lips, lips Kurt longed to kiss once more. This time he kissed her for much longer and deepened it with every stroke of their tongues. Ororo laid her arms over his shoulders and twined her fingers in his curls. The towel fell away and they pressed into each other till it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Her hair tickled his cheek as a gentle breeze passed over them. It was a kiss and moment that had everything Kurt ever dreamed, and only the need for air put a stop to it.

Kurt kept a hold of Ororo still having a few more things to say. "I have been... an insecure fool. Please forgive me Ororo. Of course I should have pursued you long ago and I will now. Only, I hope it is not too late and will not feel like an empty gesture."

"Oh Kurt, you don't have to do that. You have already earned my love," Ororo cooed. "And you were not even trying. You were just there for me out of the pureness of your heart… being your kind, clever, charming self." Ororo added with an elated sigh into the crook of his furry neck.

"That warms my heart to know liebe. However, I want to. If you are agreeable to it?"

"Yes, I'm very agreeable to it my love."

"Gut, I am glad we can both be so agreeable," he declared with a roguish smile.

Another toe curling kiss and Kurt carried Ororo over to the patio swing not ready for this magical night to be over. "I am afraid I do have to disagree with you on one thing liebling."

"Oh, and what's that?"

That you're a ordinary woman... for you are so much more to me," he murmured into her hair.

"Mmm... My heart is too full and happy to disagree about anything," Ororo contently purred from her snug spot on his lap, not even bothering to look away from the moon.

Knowing he had her love or that having his made Ororo so happy, Kurt could not decided what filled his heart more, but right now it felt in danger of bursting.

"But… I'm still pretty sure I'm right." There was a teasing dare in Ororo's tone once again.

"I suppose I will just have to show you over time that you are wrong about that," Kurt warned with his lips hovering just above hers. "As you have shown me how wrong I have been tonight." He moaned into a kiss filled with all his skill and feeling, a start to meeting her challenge.

Kurt asked Ororo out on a dinner date for the next evening, for which, of course, she said yes. They spent the next few hours spilling their guts to one another, in what turned out to be a deep session of confession of the first time they felt the stirs of something more than friendship - the not so quick glances in the locker room that left them feeling only a touch guilty, how it ached to watch others draw closer and not be brave enough to speak up, all the times those three magic words they had held on their tongues but never uttered, plus all the ways and how much they loved each other. They talked until what lay between them was completely out in the open and there was nothing left to confess.

Kurt discovered he had been right all along, unburdened by long repressed feelings, his soul had never been better.

The end…

Well hope you enjoyed that and will maybe check out some of my other stories. Thank you for your time.

Translations

Nein / No

Ja / Yes

Engel / Angel

Frauline / Lady or Woman

Schöne / Beautiful

Mein freund / My friend male

Mein Gott / My God

Wie / Like

Wirklich Schönheit /Really beauty

Liebe / Love

Ich liebe dich / I love you

Liebling / Darling


End file.
